Loved and lost
by Faith Fidel
Summary: * COMPLETE with sequel*Have you ever been loved?to Draco Malfoy the answer would be ''no'',but thanks to Harry,thats going to change......
1. Platform9 and 34

A/N: This is my first fic . Pls review! P.s. Harry & company are in 7 th year. ^_^  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry Potter climbed onto platform 9 &3/4 . " Hi ! " he waved to his friends.  
  
" Hi, Harry." His friend Hermione Granger said. She was already in her hogwarts robes ,her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders like a waterfall. Next to her was Harry's bestfriend Ron Weasley. "Hullo, Harry." Ron greeted him, smiling.Ron then turned and kissed Hermione on the cheek , causing her to blush bright red. Harry smiled, Ron and Hermione had been dating since 5th year and had come a really long way.Of course there had been that brief time when Viktor Krum visited the school , and hugged Hermione in the garden . Ron had misunderstood and broke up with Hermione, but after that the two talked things out and realized that it was a horrible misunderstanding and forgave each other. " Where are Jade and Lorelei?" Hermione's voice broke his train of thought. Jade and Lorelei were two of their friends.Jade's real name was actually Judith Frayne, which according to her ,sucked, hence the nickname. Jade got along very well with all of them , so they were all very shocked when they found out she was in Slytherin. Jade was actually more Hermione's friend though, afterall both were prefects, but Jade was also very loose,for a prefect . She had dyed green hair which she wore long and tangled and she wore dark kohl on her eyelashes to bring out her murky green eyes.Lorelei , though was Harry's friend .Also in Slytherin, and dating Draco Malfoy which was obviously why Ron didn't like her. Lorelei was very spirited and liked Malfoy a lot , so she disliked Ron as much as he disliked her. Leaving Harry in a tight spot , since she was his bestfriend after Ron. " Probably on the train ." Harry replied. " Ok then lets get on already" Ron said.  
  
Draco  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in one of the train's compartments happily chatting with his girlfriend Lorelei -soon to be Malfoy - Allan, and his friends: Vin,Greg,Ignace and Joel . With a few of Lorelei's friends such as: Blaise , Jade Frayne , Faye Gwyn and her bestfriend Val(Valire) Lindon. Yes, all was well until Potter, Granger and Weasel came in. "Oh hi ," Potter said without thinking"Hi Lorelei, Jade, Faye...." His gaze fell on the rest of us" Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini , Frazer and ...." He trailed off. He had totally no idea what their names were. Draco sneaked a glance at him, Harry still looked completely clueless. Draco decided to cut in" Well Potter incase you didn't know .This is Joel Fabe and Lyris Mordicai. He said smugly.  
  
  
  
A/N : Good ? Bad? Opinions? Should I change writing? 5 out of 10 for writing skills? Please Review!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Kim , thanks for giving me the confidience to write! ^_^  
  
P.s. If u have any requests , pls send 2 : metal_scorpion@starplace.com ok? Thankz I love ya guys!! Smilez, Faith 


	2. Drunken conversations

Hi again! Ok chapter 2 is up! For this I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers : HarryPotterFanFicGirl & Laochgael .  
  
All of you make writing my stories worthwhile.^_^ I hope you all continue to review ! Those of you who haven't please do. You'll really make my day! I'm really sorry it took so long.  
  
  
  
~ Harry~  
  
Drunk. I'm Drunk. I'm Drunk.Harry let out a high pitch giggle. He and Lorelei were drinking, together he wasn't sure what was the occasion, but she'd just dragged him off and insisted they have a "few" drinks. "So Harry, what do you think of Draco?" Harry thought, Hmm Malfoy?Nice hair, godammn sexy, cute ass,smart, brilliant and gorgeous. Lorelei laughed , and Harry blushed realising he had just said that out loud. "Yes, he's the catch of the century isn't he?"and softly she added, "The love of my life, who dosen't know it." This took Harry by surprise, Lorelei normally never said anything about her relationship with Malfoy, but Harry had always assumed that she wasn't serious about him. "He dosen't know? I'm sure he loves you too, why don't you tell him?" Her reply took Harry by surprise, "Because even if he does after what will happen between him and me , he won't."  
  
~* Draco*~  
  
Draco's Diary  
  
All my life I've only wanted ONE thing, to be loved, but lets face it I'm not going to get it. I mean look at my life, my parents don't know the meaning of love and never will, Lorelei dosen't take our relationship seriously, even though I do, ( she dosen't take anything seriously) and not only that ......I um...I .. I think I love her.... What am I going to do?????!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith: "rite that's done, now I'm going 2 write the 3rd chappie . Ani letters/requests/whatever send 2 metal_scorpion@starplace.com ok? Thanks(.& Pls pls pls, Review! 


	3. Leaving

Ok, hi again. I'm sorry if I leave you out in my thanks to the reviewers, but you might be a little late. Coz the last time I checked I had no new reviews. ( sad, huh? Pls make me happy & review. (  
  
Disclaimer( I just recently realized that I dun have 1) : Everything you recognize belongs to JK. , only a few characters like Lorelei & company belong 2 mi, not 2 mention the plot.I am making no $$ out of this, pls dun sue, I'm flat broke. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
********^^^^^^^^^^^^!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was at breakfast time that Harry recived the note, it said:  
  
  
  
Harry, I have something very serious to tell you, something that CANNOT wait , please meet me at the quidditch pitch NOW.  
  
  
  
Lorelei.  
  
He looked up, she nodded, and they both got up and left the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@ Later@@@@ at the qudditch pitch#####  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her, "what is it?" he asked. She fiddled with her robes for a while, "I dunno how to put this, so I'll just come right out and say it, I'm leaving ." she said bluntly , and before Harry could react, she turned and fled, with tears brimming down her face.  
  
  
  
Faith:*Heaves a sigh of relief* Great , its finally done. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought that this would be a good cliffhanger & I couldn't resist. Pls Review!!! Muchas Gracias. *Bows Low* 


	4. Confusion

Faith: Hi, I'm sorry if I leave you out in my thanks to the reviewers, but the last time I checked I had no reviews (.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK. , only a few characters like Lorelei & company belong 2 mi, not 2 mention the plot.I am making millions of dollars out of this. I WISH!!!  
  
Now, on with the story. ~((Jade's Diary))~ What am I going to do? Lorelei is gone.As in gone, like "poof" vanished.Gone!! I woke up looked at her bed and she was gone! What about school ? What about graduating ? What about Draco? What about me? Oh god, Draco, Draco will be crushed. He adores her, completely , even if she is too blind to see it. NO! I can't be that selfish! She loves Draco, and he loves her, and yeah, somewhere deep down I know that even IF I become his girlfriend I can never replace her. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Harry skidded into the hall looking for Lorelei, only to bump into Jade, who was looking frenzied. "Harry, Harry, have you seen Lorelei?" she blurted. "Er ,yes I did."Harry answered. "Great" ,she said looking relieved, "where is she?" "Um, she said something about leaving, and then she ran away." Jade looked motrified, "This what she told me about."she whispered, more to herself than Harry. +=+=+Flash Back=+=+= Jade sat with Lorelei, it was late at night and they were idly chatting, when out of the blue Lorelei said, "you know ,one day I'm going to have to leave you and everybody."Her eyes getting a misty weird look in them, but after a while of pure silence, she went back to normal , and Jade had pretended it never happened. |\|\|\|/|/|/|End of Flash Back|\|\|\|/|/|/|  
  
  
  
Faith: Yay! I finished! This Chapter, I really find it hard to believe that I've actually FINISHED my 4th chapter!!!! 


	5. Show me the meaning of being lonely long...

Faith: Hi, I'm sorry if I leave you out in my thanks to the reviewers, but the last time I checked I had no reviews (.& this is a continued version 2 the story, there will be two endings, this 1 is a bit longer. & I'm writing the alternate ending(  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK. , only a few characters like Lorelei & company belong 2 mi, not 2 mention the plot.I am making millions of dollars out of this. I WISH!!!& the song "Show me the meaning of being lonely" does NOT belong to mi ,it belongs 2 BsB or the Backstreet Boys. Dun sue , unless you want $1,that's all I have . really. WARNING: :::::SLASH::::::::: if you dun like , then dun READ!  
  
To the story.  
  
::::::Draco's Journal:::::: Shes gone.Lorelei is gone. Shes gone. Shes left me.Shes not coming back.She is gone & not coming back.Oh god, I'm crying, I have to stop. I can't cry , a Malfoy never cries, I am a Malfoy. I won't cry.I WON'T cry.Oh god,I---Won't---...... Draco finally let go,the tears flew freely cascading over his pale cheeks.Suddenly, it was all to much for him, he got up grabbed a cloak , and fled the Slytherin common room. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* ~Show me the meaning of being lonely, Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why, I can't be there, where you are? Is something missing in my heart? Nights of lies,so soon begun ,wild and free , I can feel the sun, your every wish will be done, Tell me why, I can't be there ,where you are?~ !!!!@@@@@####!!!!!!@@@@@@@@##########  
  
  
  
Harry Harry was walking around the North-side of the castle for a while, he was still musing about Lorelei,he knew the day HAD been pretty eventful,Jade had gone to the hospital wing , where they were keeping her, according to madam Promfrey, she was suffering from Ferd-ferris which was a wizarding diesease, which was something like trauma, except that the person is unable to move , breathe and talk.The person also does not know what is going around them,for they have gone ino the darkest corners of there minds, where only a highly complex potion or something that would be important to the person was done to jolt them back, it could be like acoma ,except that it could last for over a hundred years ,and the person would not age, not even a second older.Although if lucky the person could wake up themselves. The rest of the day though, was a total blur to Harry. Draco Draco sat at the astronomy tower, crying his heart out. Why? Why did she have to leave me?he thought miserably.Sobbing and sobbing.The question ringing in his head with the very same word "Why"? Suddenly he heard a sound and as he door swung open he lifted his silver- gray eyes, which were red from crying, to meet a pair of emerald- green ones.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry stared unblinking, he could hardly believe what he saw, before him, was Draco Malfoy sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower crying his heart out.Harry would have pitied him, if Draco hadn't instantly opened his mouth to make a cutting remark, "What d-do you w-want P-P"all of a sudden , he broke down crying. Harry stood up,walked over and before he even realized what he was doing , he had wrapped his arms round the smaller boy.Draco looked up , and Harry saw how innocent and delicate,this boy was.He looks gorgeous, even when he's crying , Harry thought dizzily,as if he were about to swoon. In an instant , Harry leaned down and kissed the small blonde.He pressed his lips lightly against Draco's,before deciding to be daring, pressed his tongue ever so lightly against Draco's closed lips tracing them lightly.After that he lifted his mouth to Draco's face and started to kiss away the tears.When he finally stopped, he looked down, to see Draco staring at him strangely. "I'm s-sorry." He blurted, and took of tears of humiliation coursing down his face, as he ran down the hall. $$$$%%%%$$$$%%%%  
  
Faith: I'm done !!! Wohoo!This chapter was taking mi AGES. I think I was a bit to detailed in the kiss, and lets face it, its not like I'm as good as J.k.Rowling or Cassie Claire or Rhysenn. But hey, I try._ Constructive critcisim, is MUCH apperciated. R+R or e-mail mi @ metal_scorpion@starplace.com if you want. Ciao, Faith 


	6. Show me the meaning of being lonely Alte...

Faith: Hi, I'm sorry if I leave you out in my thanks to the reviewers, but the last time I checked I had no reviews (. IMPORTANT: This is an alternate ending , the other piece is continued, while this one ends right here, DO NOT GET confused, pls.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK. , only a few characters like Lorelei & company belong 2 mi, not 2 mention the plot.I am making millions of dollars out of this. I WISH!!!& the song "Show me the meaning of being lonely" does NOT belong to mi ,it belongs 2 BsB or the Backstreet Boys. Dun sue , unless you want $1,that's all I have . really. WARNING: :::::SLASH::::::::: if you dun like , then dun READ!  
  
To the story.  
  
::::::Draco's Journal:::::: Shes gone.Lorelei is gone. Shes gone. Shes left me.Shes not coming back.She is gone & not coming back.Oh god, I'm crying, I have to stop. I can't cry , a Malfoy never cries, I am a Malfoy. I won't cry.I WON'T cry.Oh god,I---Won't---...... Draco finally let go,the tears flew freely cascading over his pale cheeks.Suddenly, it was all to much for him, he got up grabbed a cloak , and fled the Slytherin common room. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* ~Show me the meaning of being lonely, Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why, I can't be there, where you are? Is something missing in my heart? Nights of lies,so soon begun ,wild and free , I can feel the sun, your every wish will be done, Tell me why, I can't be there ,where you are?~  
  
!!!!@@@@@####!!!!!!@@@@@@@@##########  
  
  
  
Harry Harry was walking around the North-side of the castle for a while, he was still musing about Lorelei,he knew the day HAD been pretty eventful,Jade had gone to the hospital wing , where they were keeping her, according to madam Promfrey, she was suffering from Ferd-ferris which was a wizarding diesease, which was something like trauma, except that the person is unable to move , breathe and talk.The person also does not know what is going around them,for they have gone ino the darkest corners of there minds, where only a highly complex potion or something that would be important to the person was done to jolt them back, it could be like acoma ,except that it could last for over a hundred years ,and the person would not age, not even a second older.Although if lucky the person could wake up themselves. The rest of the day though, was a total blur to Harry. Draco Draco sat at the astronomy tower, crying his heart out. Why? Why did she have to leave me?he thought miserably.Sobbing and sobbing.The question ringing in his head with the very same word "Why"? Suddenly he heard a sound and as he door swung open he lifted his silver-gray eyes, which were red from crying, to meet a pair of emerald- green ones.  
  
  
  
Harry Harry stared unblinking, he could hardly believe what he saw, before him, was Draco Malfoy sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower crying his heart out.Harry would have pitied him, if Draco hadn't instantly opened his mouth to make a cutting remark, "What d-do you w-want P-P"all of a sudden , he broke down crying. Harry stood up,walked over and before he even realized what he was doing , he had wrapped his arms round the smaller boy.Draco looked up , and Harry saw how innocent and delicate,this boy was.He looks gorgeous, even when he's crying , Harry thought dizzily,as if he were about to swoon. In an instant , Harry leaned down and locked Draco's lips into a gentle kiss ,kissing away the tears, and his heart soared when Draco returned the gentle kiss. $$$$%%%%$$$$%%%%  
  
Faith: I'm done !!! Wohoo!This chapter was taking mi AGES. I think I was a bit to detailed in the kiss, and lets face it, its not like I'm as good as J.k.Rowling. But hey, I try._ Constructive critcisim, is MUCH apperciated. R+R or e-mail mi @ metal_scorpion@starplace.com if you want. Ciao, Faith 


	7. Kiss

Faith: Hi, I'm sorry if I leave you out in my thanks to the reviewers, but the last time I checked I had no reviews (. IMPORTANT: This is NOT the epilouge for the Alternate ending,this is the continuation, of the long version.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK. , only a few characters like Lorelei & company belong 2 mi, not 2 mention the plot.I am making millions of dollars out of this. In my dreams. ( Dun sue , unless you want $1,that's all I have . really. WARNING: This contains SLASH, If you are offended by guy/guy pairing,or Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy paring. . . . . . . . . . YOU MUST BE CRAZY!!!! Nah, I'm only joking,I f you are offended by slash,then don't read this .  
  
On to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Draco's Journal*  
  
  
  
Harry kissed me.Harry Potter kissed me.Harry FUCKING Potter kissed me. Harry FUCKING Potter FUCKING kissed me.He kissed ME.Harry Potter kissed me.and you know what the worst part is?  
  
  
  
I liked it.He kissed me and I liked it.I FRIGGIN liked it! I think I'm going crazy, but I'm going to confront him,and tell him I liked it, and I don't know where to go from there.....  
  
$$$$$$******$$$$$$$*******-----------------------  
  
It was during breakfast that Harry received the  
  
letter. In it said;  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me at the North-West wing in the East tower.At midnight. Infront of the painting of the silver dragon.I have something to tell you. - D.M.  
  
  
  
Harry looked across the hall to see whether Draco was cracking  
  
a mean joke,but when he looked at Draco,Draco gave him a  
  
small smile that made his heart stop.When he finally regained  
  
his composture , he gave him a slight nod.  
  
(((((((((((Later that night))))))))))))  
  
Harry waited dy the dragon statue nervously, he had  
  
left early thinking that he might have to look for it,but he found it  
  
very easily.It was as if it knew he was looking for it ,and allowed  
  
him to find it. "Am I late?"Draco asked,interuppting Harry's train  
  
of thought. "Huh?Oh,no-no,er no,I'm early."Harry stuttered.  
  
"Alright then,"Draco started, "Harry, I know a lot has happened  
  
to the two of us this year,and there have been a lot of changes  
  
that have really made us into different people."Draco looked  
  
down at his feet , "Like,you making me a bi."Harry started to say  
  
something ,but Draco cut him off with a tender kiss,which made  
  
Harry go wild , in his brain he screamed 'Draco Malfoy is kissing  
  
me!!!!!!!!'He thought with delight. As he let himself sink into the  
  
heavenly mixture of teeth,lips and tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith: OK, Merry Christmas,now pls theres only 1 thing I want for christmas from all of you readers/authours here at f.f.net. pls some1 give me a new review. Pls. =( I am DONE!!!!! I have finished !!!! finally!!!! Look out for the sequel, "True Love" Pls R+R. 


	8. Moving On

Faith: Hi, I'm sorry if I leave you out in my thanks to the reviewers, but the last time I checked I had no reviews (. IMPORTANT: Epilouge  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK. , only a few characters like Lorelei & company belong 2 mi, not 2 mention the plot.I am making millions of dollars out of this. In my dreams. ( Dun sue , unless you want $1,that's all I have . really. The song "loved and lost belongs to S'club.  
  
On to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Draco's Journal*  
  
I sit next to the window , watching it rain,I know at night, the dragon room is dark. (A/N:The dragon room is the room behind the statue of the silver dragon) But in the afternoon,it is quite bright. Anyway, you must be wondering why ,I'm admiring the rain. You see, the rain reminds me of her,I know I'll never see her again, so I'm not harbouring false hopes. But I must admit that I still love her. Of course Harry doesn't know. Sure Harry is IMPORTANT to me,but its just,just, different,you know? And,well I guess a part of me will always love her. Which is good.It means I'm not an entirely heartless bastard and I can still love someone,but am I so much of a NOBODY that no one loves me?I really don't know. I can only draw one conclusion from all of this ; I will always love Lorelei.And I can't help thinking,that someday, possibly, I might see her again. \\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///   
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody, wish there was a chance to say "I'm sorry" can't you see? thats the way I felt about you and me ,baby.Have you ever felt your heart was breaking looking down the road, you should be taking? I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go, yes I loved and lost the day I let you go ...... - Loved and lost- S'club ~The End~  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Faith: Look, I'm sorry if my story didn't live up to anybodys expectations, if your not satisfied you can make up your own ending, or read the sequel, and if you REALLY need to be appeased, you may kick my ass. Ok? 


End file.
